1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture for fluorescent tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantage of fluorescent lights have long been known and their popularity continues to grow particularly in the recreational vehicle industry. The advantages have led to wide acceptance for use in, for instance, motor homes and boats.
Since recreational vehicles are of many different configurations, it is important that light fixtures have wide mounting versatility. For instance, in come applications it is necessary or desirable to mount the light fixtures from the overhead or ceiling in such a manner than the fixtures themselves project from the ceiling. In other applications, it is desirable to recess such fixtures within the ceiling itself in what is often termed a flush mounting configuration.
Fluorescent light fixtures typically incorporate a pair of electrically insulated end sockets which are mounted from the housing in one configuration or another depending on whether or not the fixture is to be flush mounted. A light socket of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,109 issued to Ustin. Manufacturers must meet certain safety codes in the manufacture, fabrication, assembly and shipping of these light fixtures. The light sockets themselves are typically constructed of somewhat fragile material thus subjecting them to breakage during shipping and handling. Consequently, there is a need for a light fixture which has capability of being converted to various mounting configurations and wherein the light sockets are protected within the confines of the fixture itself during initial shipping and handling. Often times light fixtures are added by the owner after initial acquisition of the recreational vehicle so it is important that assembly be relatively straightforward and safe.